<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040688">Needy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi fucks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshi Ryoma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I'm not the best at writing, but I just wanted to write something for my favorite tennis boi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit at the dining table, twiddling your sweaty thumbs. Kirumi made all of your favorite meals, but you can’t concentrate on that right now. Especially when there is a vibrator in your ass, and Ryoma has the remote. </p><p>You have no idea how he got this toy while you were stuck inside this school. Maybe it was Monokuma up to his usual shenanigans again? Or maybe Hoshi had the toy before he even came here. You don’t know, and it doesn’t matter. The toy is already inside you, vigorously rubbing against your prostate. </p><p>Your cock twitches; it feels so, so trapped, like a tiger in a cage waiting to pounce. You try to relieve yourself from some of the pain by subtlety brushing a hand up against your cock. It helps, but not by much. </p><p>God, do you regret doing this even if you are slightly enjoying it. </p><p>It was all your idea in the first place, but now that it’s actually happening, you regret all of your life decisions. You just wanted to try something kinky with your lover, so you brought up the idea of him using a toy on you while in public. You had no idea it would be this torturous, though. </p><p>You writhe in your chair as Hoshi turns up the vibes a minuscule amount. You shoot him a nasty glare. It takes your whole will not to just burst out in crazed, loud moans. </p><p>Kirumi approaches you, “Are you enjoying your meal,” she asks, like a waitress.</p><p>She audibly gasps once she notices your sweaty appearance, bringing her gloved hand to her shocked mouth, “Oh my, are you not feeling well. You seem flushed. Do you have a fever?” </p><p>You cough as you dismiss her accusation, “No. No, I’m just a little bit warm, that’s all.” </p><p>“Really?” She acts surprised, “you still don’t seem well. You need some rest.”</p><p>She turns to face Hoshi, “Ryoma, I know that you two are fairly close. Could you possibly take them to their dorm? They don’t appear well.” </p><p>Ryoma hops out of his seat, giving her a big thumbs up, “Yup, you got it.”</p><p>With a considerable smirk written across his face, Ryoma took your hand into his, “C’mon, babe, let's get you to bed.”</p><p>Ryoma led you out of the room before closing the door behind himself, giving the rest of your class a friendly goodbye. You almost fall to your knees, pleading out Ryoma’s name.</p><p>           He whispers into your ear, shushing you, “It’s okay, pet. I’m going to take you back to your room, and I’m going to fuck you till you can’t move.”</p><p>Your cock throbs at the sound. Damn, you have no idea why God decided to give him the voice of an angel, but you’re grateful either way. The way he teases you with his chocolate voice makes you putty in his hands. </p><p>Hoshi drags you towards your dorm, almost cumming in your pants every second. Once you reach your room, Hoshi eagerly pushes you inside, already removing articles of clothing. Hoshi throws you onto your bed, positioning himself between your legs. He whispers into your ear about how hard he’s going to fuck you as he removes your bottoms. He knees you in the dick, slowly applying pressure onto your weeping cock. </p><p>“Fuck, please!” You whimper.</p><p>“Please, what, pet?” He chuckles.</p><p>“Please fuck me!” You cry out.</p><p>He chuckles yet again, “how am I supposed to say no to such a needy bitch, huh?”</p><p>Hoshi removes the toy burrowing itself in your hole in one swift motion. You cry out, suddenly feeling a little less full. But that space is soon filled when Hoshi brutally shoves a wet finger inside. He stretches you open as he adds fingers between small intervals, causing you to moan and writhe at every one of his touches. </p><p>He sucks at the skin of your neck. It’s sure to leave marks, marks that you’ll have to cover up with a scarf of some sort. Hoshi loves it when he leaves hickeys on your body. It must be because he feels like he claimed you as his own, you think.</p><p>Once you’re fully stretched open, he pulls your legs and places them on his shoulders, lining himself up with your hole.  In one swift thrust, he quickly bottoms out, making you cry out his name. Damn, yet again, you have no idea why God decided to make his cock so big, but damn are you grateful. His cock always seems to hit your prostate without fail; it’s almost like magic.</p><p>His cock never failed to make you cum, over and over again, and it probably never will. He’s a sex god, almost as his he’s been practicing the sacred art of sex for many, many years. But no, aside from the exaggeration, he was still excellent and never failed to fuck your brains out.</p><p>He started up his thrusts, slowly pulling out only to quickly push back in. He started up with a soft, comfortable pace, but before long, he had to speed up. </p><p>You moan in ecstasy as his cock ruthlessly jabs at your sensitive prostate. He takes your cock into his hand and jerks you off, commanding you to cum. And who are you to not listen to your boyfriend?</p><p>You cum, shooting hot, sticky ropes of your liquid all over your naked bodies. Ryoma doesn't stop, though, fucking you through your orgasm. </p><p>You cry out as he keeps his assault onto your prostate, tears forming in the corners of your eyes. The stimulation… it’s getting to be too much too quickly Your tongue lolls out of your mouth, officially fucked out of coherent thinking.</p><p>You ask for more, yet you want him to stop. The pleasure is just too much, yet not enough at the same time. You cum again, shooting your load onto your chest. </p><p>Ryoma keeps thrusting, “Yeah, you like that, little bitch!”</p><p>You don’t answer, not because you don’t want to, but because you can’t. You can’t speak. Your mind is slowly going blank, the only thought running through your mind being the thick cock destroying your insides.</p><p>That’s when you feel it. Hoshi’s cock twitches inside of you. That’s a good sign; he’s close.</p><p>His thrusts progressively get sloppier, messier. At this point, he’s only searching for his own release, not even batting an eye at the overstimulated mess underneath him. He lets go of your cock and places his hands on your hips, thrusting them down onto his cock. </p><p>“Please! No more!” You cry out.</p><p>“I don’t think I can do that, princess.” Hoshi grunts, “I’m too close. Just hold on.”</p><p>Hoshi roughly thrusts you down onto your cock. His grip is bruising, almost painful. He’s needy, so needy he’s ruthless. Hoshi thrusts into you with everything he’s got as if this was his last day on earth and needed to show you just how much he loved you. </p><p>Hoshi’s breath stifles, signifying his release. He’s so, so close now. Hoshi thrusts slap against your ass, making a loud noise to echo throughout the room. </p><p>He lets out a shaky growl as he cums, animalistic. He shoots his load deep within you. You hope you can get pregnant, but you know that’s not possible. You’re both guys, after all. But, god, would you give anything just to carry his baby. </p><p>You cum again at the feeling of being filled. His warm, thick cum fills you up so well. It’s as if it were made for you. You feel up your belly, rubbing slow circles onto the soft flesh as you feel his cock pump his cum away. </p><p>Once he finishes depositing his seed inside of you, he slowly pulls out, a trail of cum slowly leaking from your fucked out hole. He’s still hard, though, and that’s a problem. </p><p>Hoshi moves up and sets his legs next to your face, letting you bask in the glory of his thick, majestic cock. But before long, he enters your mouth. </p><p>You suck at his cock as if it were your favorite candy. You can taste everything: your insides and his cum. It’s delicious. You hungrily lap at the cum-coated cock, savoring the flavor. </p><p>His cock jabs the back of your throat, almost making you gag. Hoshi is still only searching for his own release, though. It’s all about him right now, not about you. </p><p>He grasps at your hair as he begins face-fucking you. He’s using you as if you were his personal cumdump, just a toy for him to use. </p><p>It’s not too long before Hoshi cums again, he’s still sensitive from his previous orgasm after all. You feel your cock twitch with every pump of cum that goes straight to your belly. </p><p>“You better swallow it all. Don’t spill a drop.” Hoshi mutters.</p><p>You make sure to follow his commands. You take every pump of cum directly into your belly, savoring the taste. </p><p>Hoshi pulls off you with a wet pop, before peppering you with kisses. He cuddles up to your fucked out body as he whispers apologies into your ear. You assure him, to the best of your ability, that you’re okay. That it was amazing, and that he needs to do that again someday. </p><p>Hoshi laughs as he kisses you on the lips, “God, you’re such a kinky bitch. I love it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>